durv_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Durv
The Death of Durv is the tenth episode of the first season of Durv: The Series. Plot Durv is shown walking and singing a song to himself inside Durv H.Q, when suddenly Mr. Triangle asks Durv if he minds talking about "Da Plan". Durv hesitates to talk, leading Mr. Triangle to say what is presumably Durv's full given birth name, "Durv Arthur Michael Davis", which immediately gets Durv's attention. Upon getting the attention of Durv, Mr. Triangle asks him about "Da Plan" again; however, Durv pretends to act confused about what "Da Plan" is, leaading Mr. Triangle to become enraged and ask him about "Da Plan" once more. Durv pauses for a brief moment, and explains that the reason why he is not going through with "Da Plan" is because he doesn't want anybody to be subjected to Mr. Triangle's "mind-controlling ass", as put by Durv. Mr. Triangle is immensely upset upon receiving Durv's response, and despite his wishes Durv continues to mock him. Mr. Triangle decides that he has had enough and declares that because of his actions, Durv is to die. Durv is confused on why he is going to die and asks for an explanation, with which Mr. Triangle answers that "Da Plan" has went through countless delays, and that not once has Durv actually done a single part of it, in addition to all his ideas failing, which include calling the Boss Baby, filming a video with SpongeBob, and destroying buildings, among other unspecified things. Mr. Triangle further explains that Durv's claims about doing "Da Plan" were entirely fabricated, and even states that his series should've ended a month ago. Durv pleads for mercy yet to no avail, as Mr. Triangle is persistent on his statement that it is time for Durv to die. Durv is frightened, runs on over to John Barkashki, and requests him to get out of the building as soon as possible; John is confused on why Durv is in such a panic, but Durv pushes him out of Durv H.Q. as both of them fall out of the building. Mr. Triangle appears one last time in the midst of Durv and John's fall and comments that Durv's death will be today. After a faux-commercial break featuring a spoof of the Butterfinger ads that starred characters from The Simpsons, Durv attempts to make a joke to John Barkashki about how Mr. Triangle is "such a prick", but is shot in the head before he can finish his sentence. The hitman is revealed to be Keush, who begins laughing at Durv's death. John joins in his laughter as the both of them gleefully laugh at Durv's wounded self. Durv, laying on the floor and in poor condition, tries asking for help, but his speech quickly turns into unintelligible nonsense as John and Keush ignore him and continue happily laughing. The two still laughing in the background, Durv eventually dies from a case of blood loss that was induced by his gunshot wound, ending the episode. Durv and John Barkashki are then seen at the end of the show commenting on how fun that episode was, and that it is now time for John to say goodbye to the audience. John refuses multiple times; nevertheless, Durv desperately wants him to say bye. John tries walking out of the building to prematurely end the show, but is met with the end of a barrel of a gun and what appears to be a guard raising a big fist at him. As one final threat, Durv asks John to say goodbye or else he will have his war crimes from the Vietnam War exposed to the audience, where he was referred to as "Baun Polverouski". This scares John enough to say goodbye, but not without a stutter beforehand. While John flees the building, now reminded of his war crimes again, Durv hopes that they will all see the audience again in twenty to thirty years. Durv closes out the show with a message from him and the "OLDTPBUSER Animation Desk" that the audience has a wonderful life. Transcript to the inside of Durv H.Q. Durv: singing My life is better it seems, on the dream, on the strained dream. Triangle appears. Mr. Triangle: Hello, my loving and thoughtful person Durv. Would you mind if we talked about "Da Plan" for a sec? looks dazed, his eye twitching a couple of times. Mr. Triangle: Durv. Durv. Durv Arthur Michael Davis! immediately snaps out of his daze. Durv: Oh, what now? Triangle is looking more stressed now. Mr. Triangle: What is the update on "Da Plan"? goes right back into a state of being dazed. Mr. Triangle: Hell-o. Plan. "Da Plan". letters flash by as he says this. P-L-A-N. Don't you remember "Da Plan"? Durv: (beat) What planet? Mr. Triangle: shaking back and forth with a voice now louder than usual that echoes Durv, you fucking waste of space, is there an update on the fudge-pucking plan?! concentrates for a moment. Durv: You see, Mr. Triangle, I don't want people to bow down to your fucking mind-controlling ass. (grins) Mr. Triangle: voice returns back to normal. Durv, I can't fucking believe you said that to me. Durv: Oh boo-hoo-hoo. Grow a pair, you little pointy ass. Triangle's expression shifts from being speechless to being irritated. Mr. Triangle: Well, I guess it's time for you to die. upon hearing Mr. Triangle's statement, immediately gets shocked. Durv: Wait, what? Mr. Triangle: For too long now, "Da Plan" that you have been working on has been tired with each instance of "delayed" delayed and delayed and delayed. up away from Mr. Triangle, where a thought cloud appears. Within it is footage of Durv calling the Boos Babby from [[I CALLED THE BOOS BAABY AND HE RESPONDED TO ME!?]] You called the Boss Baby. footage in the thought cloud now changes to footage of Durv with SpongeBob, as seen in [[Down Bottom].] Filmed a video with SpongeBob. footage in the thought cloud changes to footage of Durv seen destroying a building with his laser eyes. Hell, you burned down an entire fucking building. thought cloud now disappears. And what ever came of it? Triangle now looks more frustrated You fucking it all up. Hell, your fucking series has been delayed and delayed. The series should have ended back in December. But no, you had to fuck it all up. is now completely flabbergasted. I'm sorry Durv, but this delaying has gone too far. Triangle is looking very determined now. It's the word subtly appearing in the background as it is said time. Durv: Now, now, now! It was all OLD's fault! shot changes to one of an OLDTPBUSER in silhouette looking at his computer, where he is seen animating Durv. Durv looks at OLDTPBUSER. Trust me on this, it was--he is a constant loser! camera is now back in Durv H.Q., and focused on a mad Mr. Triangle. Mr. Triangle: This was not any of OLDTPBUSER's dealing. It was all you. You, I say. Triangle's pupil changes to the word "YOU". You. Durv: You. You. squealing incomprehensible words in a high-pitched voice, Durv runs away from Mr. Triangle in a blur. He stops to talk to John Barkashki, who is unaware of the situation. John Barkashki, get out of the building now, now, now, now, now! John: Wait, what? punches him with strength that causes John to fall out of Durv H.Q. Ah! jumps out of the building after him. Durv and John fall to the ground, Durv lands bottom-first on a street light. Cut to a top-down view of Durv H.Q where Mr. Triangle appears once more, fading in. Mr. Triangle: echoing You will die today. It will happen. Mr. Triangle fades out, so does the scene. in to a card that shows Durv along with a sign that reads "DURV THE SERIES WILL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THIS SHORT BREAK". The card fades out after a few seconds and then fades into the living room of the Simpsons house, where a Homer Simpson lookalike named "Homie" can be seen talking to the camera. Text reading "Made by Pasta 937" appears for a couple of seconds. Homie: Me Homie here, and today me will try to get Bat's Butterfinger, because lolz. bobs over to Bat's room. Once inside, Bat can be seen from behind holding a Butterfinger. Homie clenches his hand and bobs over to Bat. Now to steal his Butterfinger. as Homie is about to get Bat's Butterfinger, Bat suddenly turns around and stabs Homie in the chest with a knife. Homie: D'oh! to the ground, bleeding live-action shots of a Butterfinger being bitten into are shown, with a narrator talking over them. Narrator: Get a crispity, crunchity, peanut-buttery burst in every bite of Butterfinger! to Bat's room again. Bat: Nobody lays a finger on my Butterfinger. (beat) Bitch. out in to a card that shows Durv along with a sign that reads "DURV THE SERIES IS BACK". The card fades out after a couple of a seconds, and a fade in to a shot of Durv and John Barkashki occurs, now having landed from their fall. Durv: Man, that triangle dude a smug face is one big pri--bullet is shot into Durv's head, causing him to fall over. He shouts something indecipherable as he does so. looks over to the left, and the camera pans over to reveal Keush. He starts giggling moments after he is shown. John joins in laughing after a couple of seconds. in on Durv's body, which is now disfigured and bleeding, and has a wound in the place of where he was shot. Keush and John continue laughing in the background. Durv: Help me, please. I'm bleeding. Ain't any of you gonna help me? (gibberish) back out. Keush and John continue laughing over Durv's body, which continues bleeding. Durv: (gibberish) iris out occurs on him, but right before the iris completely closes, it stops for a couple of seconds. During this period, his eyes turn into Xs as he makes a gurgling noise. The iris then resumes closing. in to a now-healed Durv and John Barkashki, who are both looking at the camera. Durv: Hey kids, wasn't this show fun? expression changes to a slightly concerned one Yeah, I bet it was. expression changes back to normal Now come on John Barkashki, say goodbye. John: No thanks. I'll let you do this one. Durv: Come on, Johnny-boy. You gotta say goodbye. John: I don't want to do it. Durv: (shaking) significantly higher-pitched voice Read the fucking script. John: Now if you excuse me, I gotta go guard your building. walks away from Durv, only he is met with a giant fist. A guard that is significantly larger than John looks at him. What the fuck? Yeah. grins. Durv: John has a gun pointed at him Now say goodbye, or you will have your war crimes out a newspaper; its headline is "WAR CRIME UNSOLVED" exposed from Vietnam. in on the paper, which now reads "WAR CRIMES GO UNSOLVED IN NAMN" and depicts a picture of John among another figure. A pause occurs. "Baun Polverouski". John: notably worried G-g-g-g-g-goodb-b-bye. to grin begins fleeing the area. Durv: We hope to see you all in twenty to thirty years. But until then, have a wonderful life from us at the OLDTPBUSER Animation Desk. K? out in to a card that depicts a happy Durv along with the following text: "THANK YOU EVERYONE, FOR SEEING HOPE IN A ROAD TRIP DOODLE... YOU ALL ARE THE ONES I'M TRULY THANKFUL FOR BEST REGARD'S, OLDTPBUSER" (sic). Eventually, the card fades out. Trivia *This episode was originally going to be the series finale, but extensive fan support made OLDTPBUSER continue the series. *This is the first episode of Durv: The Series to use cel animation and was OLDTPBUSER's first foray into cel animation as a whole; in this case, cels were prominently used in the ending segment with Durv and John Barkashki (Goodbye World!). **In some frames of the ending segment, you can see a bit of OLDTPBUSER's hand moving the cels around. *The Butterfinger Simpsons commercial parody was made by Pasta937, who was requested by OLDTPBUSER 22 beforehand to do a parody of the Simpsons Butterfinger commercials specifically for this episode. **The original version of the commercial by Pasta937 contained a lower-pitched version of the Roblox death sound that played when Homie was stabbed. However, when it was included in this episode, the soundclip was changed to Homer saying "D'oh!" In addition, the original version did not include the shots of a live-action Butterfinger being bitten into while a narrator talked about the Butterfinger, which were taken from the original series of Butterfinger commercials that starred The SimpsonsBanned Butterfinger Commercial (Request by OLDTPBUSER 22). Cultural references *The skit at the end involving Durv and John Barkashki saying goodbye to the audience is a homage to the "What Do We Do Til Then" segments from The Ren & Stimpy Show. Production *Production for this episode started roughly around the same time of creation of Keush, which was October 7, 2017. *The episode's original title was going to be "The Death of a Loyal Friend". *The episode's ending segment was referred to in production as "Goodbye World!" *The black background end card from the original version was never used and was replaced with the blue background with the Durv image taken from a scrap Voting Ploy drawing. *Originally, this episode was to be around ten minutes long. Included in these original plans was a "Remembering Durv" segment, featuring clips from various Durv: The Series episodes while soft music played, which was a homage to the "Remembering SpongeBob" segment in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode The Sponge Who Could Fly. Eventually, OLDTPBUSER decided to cut the length of the episode in half, as he felt like the episode was "too preachy" in the original ten-minute cut. While the "Remembering Durv" segment still exists, the only other traces of this ten-minute version left are a few images and some audio files. *While OLDTPBUSER's cameo was presented in silhouette in the final cut of the episode, it was displayed otherwise earlier in production. Gallery D10-durvntri.png D10-tritime.png D10-Durv_talking_to_John.png D10-durvabouttobeshot.png D10-bleedin_out.png D10-hand.jpg 2017-12-16.png|Sneak peak of the "Goodbye World!" segment posted in December 2017 Early Concept Art (October) Image_(29).jpg Image_(31)_2.jpg Image_(30)_2.jpg Image_(32)_2.jpg Image_34.jpg Original Version The_Death_of_a_Loyal_Friend_Title_Card.png|The original title card; note its usage of the earlier title, "The Death of a Loyal Friend". D10TRUTH-1.png D10TRUTH-2.png D10TRUTH-3.png Unknown.png Image_(2).jpg Image_6.png Image_3.jpg Image_6.jpg Image.jpg Image_4.jpg Image_7.png The_Death_of_Durv_Original_End_Card.png|An earlier version of the end card. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1